


Об оригинальных решениях

by Dead_Abraxas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Abraxas/pseuds/Dead_Abraxas
Summary: За всю свою жизнь Ацуму, так уж случилось, не приходилось иметь дела с невротическими расстройствами. Поэтому когда у Сакусы в метро случается паническая атака, он совершенно не представляет, что с этим нужно делать.
Kudos: 1





	Об оригинальных решениях

**Author's Note:**

> Фик вдохновлён вот этим твиттом: https://twitter.com/ONKABA_CAH/status/1346151547294666752?s=19  
> И моей бессонницей.

Человеческие волны набегали со всех сторон. Напирали, тащили куда-то, сдавливали, лишая последних крупиц кислорода в лёгких, обещали размазать по раскаленному асфальтовому дну, стоит только чуть отпустить контроль. Шептались. Морочили. Готовились разбить о ближайшую глянцево-серую скалу небоскреба.

Ацуму поморщился и раздражённо тряхнул головой, словно надеялся этим жестом выбить из нее странные мысли. Дурное влияние параноика Сакусы на лицо.

Киёми-кун оттирался тут же, неподалеку. Натянул глубокий капюшон толстовки едва ли не до подбородка, и как-то весь втянулся в него, словно действительно надеялся спрятаться в этой ненадёжной хрупкой тени. Ауру болезненного раздражения, от него исходящую, можно было буквально пощупать руками. Жуть. Человеческим волнам, конечно, было на этаких чудовищ плевать, они и похуже видали, а вот Ацуму начинал всерьез побаиваться: злой Сакуса был вовсе не тем, с чем ему сейчас хотелось иметь дело.

Хотя Мия был сам во всем виноват. Ну не то чтобы прям совсем: всё-таки упавший в кружку с кофе телефон — не его вина, оно само, да и вообще в данной ситуации он был наиболее пострадавшим, но когда ты опаздываешь на супер-важный тренировочный матч, о котором команда трындела без умолку всю прошедшую неделю, всем как-то сразу становится плевать.

И Ацуму должен быть по гроб жизни благодарен Сакусе, который, не иначе как по просьбе тренера, заглянул в общежитие и вытащил таки Ацуму из постели, едва не пришибив в процессе его же собственной спортивной сумкой. Но вот если бы он ещё и такси заказать успел, до того как разрядится его собственный телефон, цены бы ему не было. А так, им обоим теперь приходилось торчать на площади, по самые края заполненной народом, и молится. Потому что без милости Богов поймать пустое такси в этот час было невозможно. Без всяких «почти».

Боги проявлять благосклонность упорно отказывались.

Автобусы, естественно, по прямому маршруту из этой точки города не ходили.

— Чёрт! — нервно выругался Ацуму, пытаясь выцепить в гудящем и отчаянно воняющем бензином потоке одну (всего то одну!) свободную тачку.

Сакуса у него за спиной прошипел что-то резкое на своем демоническом и, кажется, в очередной раз пытался реанимировать сдохший телефон сдохшим же пауер-банком. Как вообще так вышло, что вечно собранный Киёми-кун забыл о существовании зарядки, оставалось загадкой, которую Мия был решительно не в настроении разгадывать.

— Ладно, — с отчётливым рычанием в голосе сказал он сжимая кулаки. — Похуй, — окончательно утвердился в своем решении Ацуму, поворачиваясь к дороге спиной. — Идём, — завершил он мысль, крепко хватая Сакуса за рукав и утаскивая в противоположную сторону. — Поедем на метро.

Сзади отчётливо пахнуло ужасом.

Ещё секунда и Ацуму стоит один, с вывернутой назад рукой и фантомным ощущением чужого рукава в пальцах. Сакуса обнаруживается в нескольких шагах позади. Ещё более зажатый чем раньше, словно готовый вот-вот втянуть все имеющиеся конечности внутрь себя, на манер черепахи, и с таким убийственным взглядом, что мозг Мия чуть было сам не посла сердцу сигнал немедленно остановится.

— Нет, — очень тихо и очень нервно раздалось откуда-то из недр капюшона.

— Да, — пожалуй слишком громко и тоже очень нервно припечатал Ацуму. — Матч начнется через сорок минут, такси мы будем ловить ещё как минимум пол-часа, если нам очень, ОЧЕНЬ, повезет, а на метро доедем максимум минут за двадцать. Мы даже не опоздаем! — Мия нервно дёрнул ворот толстовки.

Он был зол, причем в основном на самого себя, отчего, во-первых, становилось только херовее, а во-вторых окружающий мир бесил еще больше. И чужие глупые фобии в особенности. В любой другой день — плевать, у самого Цуму было столько тараканов, что чужих осуждать он не имел никакого морального права. Но не сейчас. Только не сейчас. Тренер сожрёт их, если они не успеют. А кости обглодает Хината: он был в таком восторге от этого предстоящего матча, что задержка даже в минуту наверняка его убьет.

Мия глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул.

И с уверенностью, которой в нем было не на грош, произнес:

— Идём.

На этот раз Сакуса не сопротивлялся, очевидно искаженное ужасом лицо Ацуму было достаточно убедительным аргументом. По ощущением, он скорее пытался полностью ассимилировать под мешок с картошкой. По крайней мере, все то время, что Мия тащил его через толпу сначала ко входу в метро, а потом к турникетами, и впихивал в и без того переполненный вагон, тот не сопротивлялся.

Вот и отлично, вот и хорошо.

Эта мысль билась в голове Ацуму на всем протяжении их пути.

Кажется, они действительно успеют. И Ацуму никто не убьет. И он действительно сыграет в этом матче, который, если совсем уж честно, ждал ничуть не меньше Хинаты, от чего опоздание само по себе становилось смерти подобно. И обязательно попробует ту новую атаку, которую они с Бо отрабатывали последние две недели. И подачу нужно обязательно делать на седьмой номер, а ещё…

Восторженный поток мыслей Ацуму прервал странный звук. Глаза он поднимал с немалой опаской. И в этой осторожности, пожалуй, был прав: абсолютно черные из-за расплывшихся зрачков глаза Сакусы, пугали. Даже не столько этот неестественный какой-то черный цвет, сколько стеклянный мутный взгляд, за которым надрывно билась животная паника. Со спины к Киёми-куну прижимались разными конечностями сразу пять сомнительного вида граждан (в метро все граждане становятся сомнительными, по причине слишком близкого друг к другу нахождения), и тот, очевидно, с этим фактом не справлялся. Его дыхание сбилось и стало каким-то сиплым, словно горло находилось в миллиметре от того, чтобы окончательно захлопнуться, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Руки мелко дрожали, по вискам медленно и как-то очень отчаянно катились несколько капелек пота. Бледные губы и разом заострившиеся линии скул делали лицо похожим на маску покойника. И не то чтобы Ацуму особо разбирался во всех этих нервических штучках, но ему как-то сразу стало ясно: у Киёми паническая атака. А Мия совершенно не в курсе, что с этим делать.

Он дернулся было назад, стремясь уйти из-под странного невидящего взгляда, но тут же ударился головой о стену, только в этот момент осознавая, что стоит плотной прижатый к углу вагона окаменевшим телом Сакусы. Теперь у него тоже начиналась паника. Не эта, похожая на высасывающего силы белесого демона, а обыкновенная такая, человеческая. В голове хаотично метались обрывки мыслей, мешая сосредоточится, и Цуму смог отчётливо выцепить только две из них: «отвлечь и успокоить», а ещё почему-то «искусственное дыхание». Причем тут второе Ацуму не особо понял, но отрефлексировать этот момент не успел. Определившиеся с выходом из ситуации тело начало действовать без одобрения временно отключившегося мозга, и Цуму, сделав крошечный шаг вперёд, непослушными пальцами сдвинул вниз маску и коснулся губ Киёми-куна своими.

Они были именно такими, какими выглядели: мягкими, чуть шероховатыми и очень холодными. Касаться таких было не очень то приятно и мягко говоря неловко, но пробившееся через мутную пленку оцепенения возмущение в глазах Сакусы не дало Ацуму отступить. Это был результат! И не важно, каким способом его удалось добиться, если способ сработал!

Приободренный мимолетным успехом, Мия решил продолжать. Отступать на пол пути было не в его правилах, к тому же разум до сих пор упорно отказывался искать какой-то иной выход из сложившейся ситуации.

Цуму тихонько выдохнул, словно надеясь согреть чужую кожу своим горячим дыханием, и положил свободную руку на чужую шею. Мышцы под его ладонью напряглись, нервно дернулся кадык, подставляя под пальцы Ацуму неожиданно теплую голубую венку. Скользнула вниз темная волнистая челка, заставляя прикрыть глаза. Узкие неверные губы исказились, очевидно желая выразить возмущение подробной наглостью, но Ацуму было уже не остановить. И стоило только чужому рту чуть приоткрыться, как он тут же скользнул в него языком, превращая неловкое недоразумение в полноценный поцелуй. И это было уже неплохо. Чертовски неплохо, пожалуй, потому что, что Сакуса ответил. Неуверенно, словно не до конца осознавая ситуацию (а скорей всего так и было), ещё не отойдя полностью от панического приступа, он целовал Ацуму в ответ. Будто сдавшись, определил в чужих губах свою новую точку опоры. И делал это подозрительно неплохо, как на взгляд Цуму. По крайней мере руки теперь дрожали уже у него. Дыхание тоже сбилось, стало порывистым и легким, в голове шумело и пальцы немели от того, как крепко Цуму вцепился ими в воротник черного худи. Язык касался языка как-то слишком чувственно, до мурашек на коже, и губы наконец налившиеся теплом, были такими восхитительно жадными, что хотелось столько же яростно целовать их в ответ. И это оказалось неожиданно пугающим.

Осознание происходящего вонзилось ледяной куда-то вниз черепа, заставляя мгновенно отстраниться, пуская по коже толпы жалящих мурашек.

Он только что целовался с Сакусой. То есть он пытался заставить Сакусу прийти в себя. А конкретно отвлечь, успокоить и искусственное дыхание, которое было вообще не причем, но оказалось неожиданно эффективным. Блядь.

Сакуса, очевидно, думал примерно о том же, за исключением дурацких мыслей об искусственном дыхании. Выглядел он при этом не сильно лучше: все такое же хриплое дыхание и пот на висках, расплывшееся по радужке черное пятно зрачка. Только вот оцепенение из взгляда куда-то пропало. Теперь глаза Киёми-куна были ясными как никогда. И очень-очень злыми.

И если говорить глобально, то это был именно тот результат, которого Ацуму добивался. По крайней мере Сакуса больше не паниковал. А что касается частностей… Что ж, во время оказания первой помощи и ребра иногда ломают, но что такое какие-то ребра по сравнению со спасенной жизнью?

Что такое поцелуй по сравнению с панической атакой?

Судя по взгляду Сакусы ничего хорошего.

— Ты… — сдавленно прошипел он, кажется, еще не зная как будет продолжать.

— Ты ответил, — поспешил перебить его Ацуму и сам удивился тому, что произнес.

Вообще-то он собирался сказать нечто вроде: «Рад что тебе легче, можешь не благодарить», что было, конечно, тупо до абсурда, но имело один огромный плюс. Оно снимало с Ацуму подозрение в заинтересованности процессом спасения паникующих.

Ацуму ведь не собирался никого целовать.

В переполненном вагоне метро, бледного от ужаса партнера, упираясь бедром в поручень и затылком в не особо чистую стену — абсолютно точно нет.

А значит и кто кому ответил не важно, главное, что сработало.

— Я не… — снова начал было Сакуса, уже не особо возмущенно, зато с изрядной долей неуверенности.

И Ацуму действительно хотел дать ему оправдаться. Возможно так они в конце концов пришли бы к заключению, что никто никого не целовал.

Чудесной возможности сделать вид, что ничего не было, их лишил безразличный механический голос, объявивший нужную им остановку.

Ацуму вытянул их из вагона в последний момент, едва не оставив подземному металлическому монстру кусок сакусовой сумки. А когда смог найти глазами часы, понял, что и сейчас поговорить не выйдет: из обещанных им двадцати минут осталось только десять, половину из которых нужно было потратить на дорогу до площадки.

Бросив растерянный взгляд на такого же растерянного Сакусу, Мия молча развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из метро.

По всему выходило, что обсудить ничего до самого конца сегодняшнего матча они уже не смогут.

И значит ли это, что поцелуй все-таки был?


End file.
